With us, we didn't need to have anything in common
by AnonymousReverof
Summary: Eric finds out from Ryan that Calleigh is going to Louisiana for two weeks, and he confronts her about it. Its set for sometime after Eric and Calleigh's odd not together anymore scene from 9.02. By the way, this is my first E/C FanFic, so bare with me.


**With us, we didn't need to have anything in common...**

Alrighty, this is my very first Eric and Calleigh fanfiction, so I hope it's not awful :P By the way, it is set sometime after Eric and Calleigh's odd break-up/not together anymore scene from 9.02. Plus if this ever really happened in a fairytale world, it could explain why Calleigh is gone while Emily has her baby ;D

Storyline : Eric finds out from Ryan that Calleigh is going to Louisiana for two weeks, and he confronts Calleigh about it.

[Eric is in the locker room at his locker. Ryan walks in.]

Ryan: Hey man. What's up?

Eric: Hey. Just heading out. You ?

Ryan: Me and Walter are gonna go play poker later with the guys. You in?

Eric: No, I've got paper work I need to finish.

Ryan: You know if you didn't want to play, that's all you had to say.

(Eric laughs)

Eric: Believe me Wolfe, I would gladly win your money over doing paper work. But duty calls.

(Ryan laughs)

Ryan: Okay Delko. Whatever you say.

Eric: Hey, have you seen Calleigh?

Ryan: No, sorry. She's probably on her way to the airport by now.

Eric: Airport ? What are you talking about ?

Ryan: You didn't know ? Her mom was in a really bad car accident. She's going to Louisiana to see her. I thought you knew, I -

Eric: What's going on ? (Eric said as Calleigh walked in the locker room)

Ryan: I'll be leaving now.

Calleigh: What are you talking about ?

Eric: Why didn't you tell me what happened with your mom ?

[Calleigh knew she should have told Eric. At least before anyone else did.] (She sighed)

Calleigh: Well it's not like you tell me anything about your personal life. I mean that _was _part of the reason why we broke up. Besides, why should I do something that you never do back ?

(Eric looked down. After all Calleigh _was _right. He tried to change the subject)

Eric: Is she okay ?

Calleigh: Well she's still living so, yeah I guess so.

Eric: When do you leave?

Calleigh: I was just on my way to the airport.

(Eric looks down and sighs. He rubs his forehead)

Eric: How long are you gonna be gone ?

(Calleigh pauses for a moment)

Calleigh: About two weeks.

Eric: So what you were just gonna leave for two weeks and not tell me ? I mean look Cal, I know we're not together anymore, but you can still tell me stuff. I'll always be there. You know that.

Calleigh: I know. And if you'd let me talk when I walked in I would have told you what's going on. (Calleigh smiled)

Eric: Oh. (Eric smiled, a little embarassed) I'm sorry. I didn't know, I just -

Calleigh: No, it's okay. Really.(Calleigh flashed one of the fake smiles that Eric had already decoded.) We're good. Right ?

(Eric smiled)

Eric: Yeah, if you say so.

Calleigh: I uhm, I should probably go now. I don't want to be late.

Eric: Oh, yeah. Hey uhm... Can I come with you ? (Calleigh looked at him, confused.) I mean to the airport. Not _with_ you. (Calleigh smiled)

Calleigh: Oh. uhm, yeah. Of course.

[The ride to the airport was quiet. That was until Eric started singing along with one of the songs that was on the radio while driving as slowly as possible.]

(Calleigh laughed. Eric looked over at Calleigh)

Eric: What ?

Calleigh: Nothing.

Eric: What, you don't like my singing?

Calleigh: I've heard better.

Eric: Pssshhh, you couldn't sing this song if you're life depended on it.

(Calleigh laughed)

Calleigh: I don't even know this song.

Eric: Oh yeah, I forgot. You're the soft, slow music type.

(Calleigh smiled)

Calleigh: True. How we're we ever even together? I mean we have absolutely nothing in common.

(Eric shrugged his shoulders) I don't know. I guess with us we didn't need to have anything in common.

(Calleigh flashed another fake smile. She looked down, then out the window.)

Calleigh: We're here. (She said as Eric pulled into the airport.)

Eric: Yup. (Eric takes off his seat belt) Here let me help you with your stuff. (Eric gets out of the car and opens the goes to the trunk to help get her things)

Come on, I'll help you bring your stuff to the terminal.

Calleigh: Eric, you really don't have to do that. I'm fine. Really.

Eric: It's the least I can do.

[Eric and Calleigh arrive at the terminal]

Eric: So, this is it. I won't be seeing you for two weeks.

Calleigh: Nope. You'll be 336 hours Calleigh-free. I was bored in the car... my mind wanders.

(They both laugh)

Eric: Well it's not like i'm going to enjoy my 336 Calleigh-free hours. (Calleigh laughs) Seriously. I'm really gonna miss you.

Calleigh: I know. I'm gonna miss you too. ( Calleigh attempts to give Eric another fake smile, but he can see her eyes getting teary. He pulls her in for a hug.)

Eric: Come on, I'm sure 336 Eric-free hours won't be that bad. (Calleigh releases the hug. They both smile. They stare at each other for a moment. Eric puts his hands on the sides of Calleigh's face, and kisses her. Before Eric stops the kiss, Calleigh puts her hands on Eric's sides and they share a passionate kiss. Eric clears his throat) Uhm, you should probably -

Calleigh: Go, yeah. I don't want to be late. (Both caught off guard by their kiss, they smile)

Eric: See you when you get back?

Calleigh: Defenitely. (Calleigh smiles, then leaves to board her plane.)

[Eric watches as she leaves to board her plane. When he gets back in his car, he sits there, smiling uncontrollably before he turns on the engine, while knowing that at the same time, Calleigh was doing the same. Still smiling , he turns on his engine, leaves the airport, and drives back home.]

The End !

[Or is it?]

Please, tell me what you think. Good or bad, i'm all ears :)


End file.
